


And I'm Not Afraid To Fade Into Emotions

by godamnarmsrace



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A nod to canon, Cain Dingle (Mentioned Only), Canon-ish, Drunk Robert Sugden, Emmerdale (TV), Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Husbands, Liv Flaherty (Mentioned Only), M/M, One Shot, Paddy Kirk (Mentioned Only), Porn, Porn with Feelings, Soft Porn, Soft lads, Song Lyrics, Suitpaws, The Welly, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Aaron takes his drunk husband upstairs to bed. Robert the soft lad serenades Aaron. And there may be or may not be a cat skeleton in their bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The lovely @aarondingel on tumblr and the gang from the Robron chat group.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+lovely+%40aarondingel+on+tumblr+and+the+gang+from+the+Robron+chat+group.).



> I don't own anything or anyone, except my cat Ozzie and even then were are in talks to confirm this fact as he believes that I, in fact, belong to him and not the other way around. Title and lyrics (in Italics) are from Touch by Little Mix.  
> I struggled a little when rating this fic as I think it is straddling the line between Mature and Explicit. Be advised I have rated it Explicit as I felt it was more important not to shock someone with porn they were not expecting than worrying about if the porn in the fic was explicit enough to warrant the rating. Basically, for those who are interested in reading, I would rate this as what I would refer to as: 'feelings with a side of soft porn'.  
> Thanks for @aarondingel for being my cheerleader.  
> Somewhat unbeated - read at your own risk of grammar anxiety (let me know if you find any mistakes).

Aaron was mostly sober, which was a good thing because he had to help his very merry drunk husband upstairs to their bedroom. “That second welly was a mistake, what were you thinking?” Aaron asked lowering Robert down onto the covers of their bed with a grunt. Someone has been upstairs and sprinkled rose petals across the soft blankets. It would have been terribly romantic if the cat skeleton that had been on the bar downstairs earlier wasn’t taking up pride of place on the centre of their bed.

“Turns out I like the welly,” Robert replied sounding proud. He was looking at his feet finally he blinked up at Aaron looking surprised to see him standing there. Robert looked down at the petals that he’d picked up from the bed without realising, “Oh yeah, I asked Liv to do this make it proper romantic like.”

Aaron couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face, his cheeks sore from all the smiling he’d been doing all night. “Yeah, and who did you get to put the dead cat in the bed? Cain?”

“You what?” Robert said flailing on the bed trying to turn to see what Aaron was talking about. “I didn’t do this…I don’t think… I bet it was Paddy! The vet’s version of a Horse’s Head in the bed.”

Aaron barked out a shout of laughter. “Paddy wouldn’t stick a cat skeleton in my bed - In your car maybe,” Aaron said using the sleeve of his suit jacket to wipe away the tears that were running down his face. Drunk Robert was classic and Aaron couldn’t decide if he’d never been happier or if he was devastated about what was going to happen to them in the next few days.

Always able to read Aaron’s mood better than anyone else Robert said, “Hey, none of that. There will be plenty of time for feeling sad later. Now I just want to lay here and kiss my husband.” Robert reached out to pull Aaron’s body into his own. He swept the blankets, rose petals and the cat skeleton to the ground, kicked off his shoes he winked at Aaron, bringing a smile back onto Aaron's face.

In just their pants and shirts they climbed up the bed and lay down facing each other. Robert kept touching him everywhere like he couldn't stop himself. Aaron leant forward and brought their lips together in a series of soft kisses. He wanted Robert but he always wanted Robert and they’d taken the edge off earlier in the garage for old time sake. So, although need hummed through Aaron's body his cock getting harder with every lazy stroke of Robert's fingers, he was in no hurry.

Robert pulled back a little and started to whisper words against Aaron’s lips every word spoken brushing his mouth against Aaron's in the lightest of kisses. _“You and I and nobody else. Feeling feelings, I never felt. The way you got me under your spell. Don't you keep it all to yourself.”_

Aaron froze. His husband was singing to him. “Are you really singing Little Mix to me on our wedding night?” he asked incredulously.

Robert smiled and pushed at Aaron until Aaron was laying under him on the bed. Robert kissed him, nodded and started singing softly again, _“So won't you take it, I feel like for the first time I am not faking. Fingers on my buttons and now you're playing. Master of anticipation.”_

Aaron's shirt was unbuttoned and the next lines were barely whispered against Aaron's chest, Robert's lips and breath softly caressing Aaron's nipples. _“Don't you keep it all to yourself. Just a touch of your love is enough. To knock me off of my feet all week.”_

Robert skimmed his hand slow and lazy down Aaron's chest and stopped hovering over the zipper of Aaron's pants. Lowering his hand gently Robert rocked the palm lightly against Aaron’s hard cock, before unzipping his pants. Aaron rocked his hips up making it easier for Robert to tug his pants down. Aaron was almost crying from relief when his cock was released from where it had been trapped in his pants all night.

Robert’s touch against his bare cock enough to make Aaron realise how close he really was to covering Robert’s fingers with his cum.

They didn’t do slow.

They worshipped each other’s bodies in so many ways but never slow.

They’d never had the chance to be unhurried and soft and Aaron had not known how much it would affect him. He could feel Robert rocking his hard cock against Aaron's leg but even that was unrushed and so fucking intimate. With both of them almost fully clothed Aaron had never felt so naked before in his life but he’d also never felt so safe either.

Aaron could feel Robert's breath coming out in little pants against his scarred chest even as Robert sung to him. _“Just a touch of your love is enough. To take control of my whole body. Can you see me glowing? That's how I feel. And I'm not afraid to fade into emotions, 'cause I know that this could be something real. Just a touch of your love.”_

Aaron felt so loved and it was all just so much all of a sudden, his breath was tight in his chest and he felt a pull in his groin and then he was cumming all over himself and Robert’s hand.

Robert let out a gentle sob and hitched his body down the bed so that he could take Aaron’s softening cock into his mouth.

Too much Aaron wanted to push Robert away but when he tried he ended up gripping Robert's hair tight in his fist instead keeping Robert close to him for just a little longer.

“Robert?” Aaron croaked out. “You okay?” Aaron let up on the grip he had on Robert’s hair so he could answer.

Robert looked up at Aaron and Aaron felt his dick trying to get hard again. Fuck and damn his husband was beautiful. Robert’s lips swollen from kisses and his cheeks ruddy, he nodded at Aaron. “I love you, Mr Sugden.”

Aaron felt like he might cry again even as he knew he was smiling, “I love you too Mr Dingle. Now get up here and let me take care of my soppy husband.”

Robert ducked his head and muttered something under his breath against Aaron’s hip bone.

“What?” Aaron asked a little concerned.

“No need,” Robert replied rolling onto his back and unzipping his own pants, he pushed them down and kicked them off the end of the bed. “I came before you did,” he confessed blushing at the ceiling.

Aaron didn’t know what to say to that. They done secret, fast, hurried, rough, messy, angry, mean, loved up and passionate but they’d never wrung each other out with just a few touches. Aaron didn’t know what to do with the fact that Robert wanted him as much as he did. He knew the next few days and potentially the months following were going to be torture, there was no need to be too serious too soon besides he had his husband naked from the waist down in their bed and Aaron decided he wanted to try fun and playful for once with Robert.

Aaron pushed his own pants the rest of the way off and rolled over so that Robert was now under him on the bed. “But Little Mix, really?”

Robert grinned, “It’s how I feel but I suppose it could be worse for you. It could have been Cher.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is great but not mandatory. Also if you want to follow me you can find me on Tumblr at @godamnarmsrace


End file.
